When Angels Cry
by Sheol
Summary: Songfic. Spoiler warning. After their battle, Sasuke learns the "truth" about Itachi. Sasuke visits the site where Itachi died to say good-bye to his brother. I recommend reading while listening to the song it's written to. :


Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto or Placebo- Running Up That Hill

Setting: After Sasuke finds out the "truth" about Itachi, he goes back to the scene where he killed his brother to say good-bye.

SPOILER WARNING! This will include information about the fight and truth about Itachi.

A/N: This is my first song fic. This fic is written to the song "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo. I never thought I'd write a song fic cause I generally hate them whenever I read them, but when I heard this song, I just couldn't resist. I hope this fic is good. Please let me know what you think. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Title: When Angels Cry

An abomination... a black apple dangling from the tree in Eden... leaving sulfur in my mouth, choking me with its truths and wisdoms. I can hear it now, with my eyes closed standing on these very rocks where we fought moments earlier. I can hear your promises from long ago whispering to me... _"I will always be there for you, even if I am just an obstacle for you to overcome."_ And you were... but now you are gone... and now where are you?...

This rage, this poisonous rage that follows the wisdom, I can hear the truth thundering in my veins, pulsating beneath my temples as my heart threatens to beat through my skin spilling my blood beside yours. And the earth is shaking now from your death, rocking beneath me from your innocent blood- No, it is me. I'm trembling now, I'm shaking out of my skin,... is it fear- of being alone? Rage- at the truth?

I've tasted the fruit, brother, my eyes are open, and I know the truth. I know you killed the clan on orders from Konoha. I know about the clan's plot to overthrow the hokage, and I know you were a scapegoat... the one to take the fall and wipe the blood from Konoha's filthy hands. And I know you wished to protect me from the truth, so I may live in peace, but what peace brother?

Yes, I've tasted the black apple, and it is poisoning me to the core. The rage is boiling in my veins as the truth slowly steals the last bits of my soul that have survived these cold years... for you to think, your bloodied hands could save me from this pain, brother. I can picture you crying over my knowledge, for hurting me, but don't cry...

_It doesn't hurt me  
You want to feel how it feels  
You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me  
You want to hear about the deal I'm making  
You ...  
You and me _

The Amaterasu surrounds me as a dull thunder in my ears. I can hear its black fangs gnashing as it consumes my last shreds of humanity with the dark forest. Sweat trickles down my skin, glistening, mixing with the rain as it tries desperately to wash my sin away. And I imagine brother, that must be your tears from the heavens falling on me, as the sweat rolls beneath my eyes, down my cheek like a tear, to where your body once lied.

_  
_  
_And if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
Get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building _

My eyes slide open, to rest on the black flames around me consuming the last shreds of life and death around us. And brother, I can see you now, standing before me bathed with your scarlet blood. Your lifeless eyes stare out at me, blank and void of all emotion and vibrance. The clothes cling to your skin, as your pale ghostly skin shimmers in the rain screaming your death long before it ever arrived. And the blood pours from your mouth, whispering all the secrets and lies that your body held over these years. The blood creeps down your chin in rivelets as it mixes with your heavenly tears on the ground.

_If I only could oh... _

You cross the stones to me, and I swear to you, I can feel them shifting beneath my feet threatening to throw me from this wretched earth. I can feel the stability of the ground give way as the earth falls from beneath me. But no, you know that I am just trembling again, shaken by this new reality. You know my skin is crawling over my meat again, itching with the stains of your blood. And the closer you get, the louder your steps sound in my ear beating in perfect sync with my pulse, as my breath quickens threatening to exhale every ounce of life from my body.

And you are so perfect in death. Your black hair so rich hanging like a halo around your head. And your skin is so white and pure, drained of every cursed blood you stole from our clan. You are standing in front of me now, and I watch your hand rise towards me, dripping still with your blood. Your hollow eyes are locked with mine, as I search them desperately for some sign of life... please harbor life, brother... and the closer your hand gets, the harder my heart beats for you, until your fingers flick my forehead, a slight sharp pain shooting through my skull... and I remember it too, brother. And my heart clenches at the implication, with memories of youth and warmth of the home we once shared. My aniki, my kind, warm, aniki...

And I could swear I saw you smile...

_You don't want to hurt me  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder  
There is thunder in our hearts , baby_

Such an abomination... tell me, on whose hands this blood lies? Konoha, yours, or mine! Such pleasure your death brought, but now it wroughts a disfigured youth without heaven or hell. And this purgatory claims me, as I slowly rip you apart in my mind. And I hate you, if for no other reason now than to just feel _something._ Such a numbing abomination, as I slowly die with you here. _You... you and me... __**together**__..._

And you are still standing here, before me, like some sort of apparition. And yes, I can see it clearly now, you are _smiling, _as you slowly remove your hand from flicking my head... and brother, I wish I knew what this meant. Come on, come on, tell me, aniki, is there a heaven on the other side? Your leader told me,... you killed your sense of self when you killed our clan... but standing here before me, you are just as I remember you, as all the blood has washed from you in this rain.

_  
So much hate for the ones we love  
Tell me we both matter don't we _

I cannot let go. I will never let it go. Tell me, brother, aniki, why the blood does not wash from me in the rain? I can see it, deeply etched into every crevice of my hand. And it is _your _blood, brother. You should have killed me that day. You should have laid me to rest deep within the earth... because I can feel it slowly killing me now, and I cannot remember who I was before...

_You ..  
You and me  
You and me, won't be unhappy _

I shiver, as I look into your eyes, and I am shocked by how human they look now. So full of emotion and love as they stare back into mine, and I can remember you so much clearer now before our clan was erased... You should know, brother, you should hear about the deal I'm making. I am going to get it back for you, I will get back everything they stole from you. The years of happiness and memories they stole from us, brother, _I would trade with you... you and me, brother..._

_If I only could  
Make a deal with god  
Get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
Be running up that building _

_If I only could oh... _

_  
_  
Your blood is burning me now, as it seeps further into my skin. And it itches so badly, driving my sanity further into oblivion. I raise my hands to grip my arms hard, as I dig my nails into the flesh. I can see it, tiny rivelets of my blood seeping through the meat up into my nails, forming perfectly beneath them. And it seems fitting, for my blood to be next to yours on my skin, as a hint of pleasure enters me at my long over due suffering for this abomination, this... wretchedness. And I begin to slide my nails over my flesh, long streaks of blood following my movements. And the suffering and the bloodshed, I _need_ to get _his _ blood _out._ It burns me so deeply, I can feel it _poisoning_ me. I just need to get it out. And I jump, as your pale hands engulf mine stopping their motion, and our eyes lock.

_Come on baby, come on, come on darling  
Let me steal this moment from you now  
Come on angel, come on, come on darling  
Let's exchange the experience,  
Oh...  
_

You are still smiling brother. Tell me, why are you smiling? I stare in awe at your loving eyes as you take my hands into yours and clasp them, like when we were young. And I can feel the heat now, as the blood begins to boil in my veins at your smile. The rage is begging to rip me, as I tremble in your hands. This is nothing to be happy for, brother! Can you not see what Konoha did to us? And you want to bury their filthy little secret? This is wrong, and I will make it right. I would make it right brother...

_If I only could  
Make a deal with God  
Get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems...  
_

Your large, vibrant smile fades into a small, gentle one, as you look into my eyes. And it is as if you are not looking at a killer, a sinner, or a traitor. It is as if I am a small child again, the one who adores you. And I wish I could stare into those eyes for eternity. Slowly, I feel your hands leave mine, and it occurs to me that they do not burn anymore. I slide my eyes down to my hands, and shock fills me as I watch the blood leave my skin. They are becoming as white, as pure, as your hands. I stare in amazement, as your unearthly tears fall from the sky and wash over my skin, gently kissing the blood away.

And I feel your breath upon my skin, as you whisper into my ears, _"Otouto, I forgive you..."_

I swallow hard, the lump of guilt sliding down my throat, as I whisper back, _Aniki..._

_If I only could  
Make a deal with God  
Get him to swap our places  
Be running up that road  
Be running up that hill  
With no problems...  
_

I met my brother's eyes, and was surprised by the sadness in them. A small smile formed on his lips, one that spoke of happiness, of what happiness I cannot conceive. Why are you so happy, brother? Does this death not rip your heart, too? I stand in the midst of Itachi's heavenly tears as they wash over me, shedding from the sky for my suffering, kissing each of my tears away as they slide down my cheeks. I watch his smile form the words, as he whispers it across this earth, as if begging me from beyond the grave...

_"Otouto, live..." _My eyes widen in surprise, as I stare in shock at the large smile, so full of life, that stretches over his face, and I can no longer recall the cold empty Itachi who wore the Akatsuki cape. I close my eyes hard, unwillinig to accept such a warm, forgiving smile from my brother, who gives it so freely without any conditions, and when I open my eyes the apparition is gone. And I feel my heart clench in my brothers absence...

And if only we could have understood each other better, if only we could have been in each others shoes... If only I could have made that deal with God, get him to swap our places, then...

You... you and me... together... would never be unhappy...

_If I only could, be running up that hill _

A/N: I hope this fic was good. Please review and let me know! It took a long time to write this despite how short it is, and this is not like anything I've ever written before. Even the style is a bit different which kind of surprises me.

I realize my opinions about how Itachi would view his death strongly influenced this story... I just think he would not be angry at his brother for killing him. I think he wanted his brother to kill him in order to protect his brother, to give his brother closure over the clan's death. I think Itachi would feel peace with his death like it is some sort of closure for him too. And all of my beliefs kind of show through in this song fic.

The title of the story is in reference to Itachi's tears crying over Sasuke in the rain.

Remember, this is my first song fic... so please, don't be gentle. I wanna know the truth!


End file.
